


Heart's Desire

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Community: slashthedrabble, Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s compass brings him to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> More early slash from me. This is written for [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) ’s Prompt #175 - Compass.

Jack muttered a curse under his breath at the open compass as the needle spun and spun and spun. He was about to snap it closed, but almost dropping it in shock when the needle came to a wobbly halt. He had everything that he’d always wanted: his beloved Pearl, immortality, and riches beyond imagine hidden around the world. But apparently there was something else his heart desired. For the first time in centuries the compass was silent, which annoyed him more now than it did then. He had no choice but to follow the arrow.

And follow it he did. He sailed for over a week with no land in sight. The crew muttered about him being, but he paid it no mind, knowing it was harmless and that his crew was loyal. Most of them had been with him for many lifetimes.

When land was finally sighted it wasn’t what he expected. He’d expected some crowded beach by a major city, not this deserted stretch of rocks surrounded by steep cliffs. Dropping the anchor, he lowered the rowboat and climbed down, quickly made his way to shore. Up close in the moonlight, the cliffs weren’t as vertical as he thought. He sighted a small path and carefully made his way up.

He was shocked to see a dark haired man sitting precariously close to the edge. The man gave no sign that he knew Jack was there, but he somehow knew that his presence had been noticed, so he settled down next to the man. “Beautiful night ain’t it?”

The man was silent for several long moments before replying, “No, nights have been my hell, and when the sun rises I will be at peace.” The head turned revealing a face full of ridges, fangs, and glowing golden eyes, and Jack was mesmerized.

“Now why would you want to do a silly thing like that?” Jack scooted closer until they were touching.

The vampire drew an unneeded breath. “My sire hates me. He wants the old me, the one that could walk in the sun. When he looks at me he sees a monster wearing his face, but doesn’t see that I’m still here. It’s the right thing to do.”

Tears trailed down pale cheeks and Jack pulled his willing body into his embrace. “Now none of that,” his face rippled before he sank his fangs into the man’s neck, who jerked in shock, but didn’t complain. After a moment he pulled away and offered his wrist to the man. The man hesitated before biting down and moaning in ecstasy at the ambrosia filling him, his Sire’s wonderful blood. “You’re mind now, forever.”

Golden eyes met his briefly, shyly, before they dropped as he continued slowing nursing on the fore offered wrist. Jack reached in one of his many pockets and pulled out the compass. It pointed straight at his Childe before it disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Yes he now had everything his heart desired.


End file.
